


初雪

by Haruna25996



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996
Summary: 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒔𝒕𝑪𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒓𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒔𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆?𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰'𝒎 𝒂𝒇𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍?𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒖𝒃𝒕 𝒔𝒖𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒉𝒐𝒘𝑶𝒏𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒓―𝓐 𝓣𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓨𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Kudos: 7





	初雪

**Author's Note:**

> *背景為二戰時期的英國  
> *AU，OOC都是我的

艾德蒙拎著手裡的警棍，看著街道那頭集結而來的青年。  
  
七月的諾丁漢稱不上炎熱，但厚重的制服仍讓他止不住地沁汗，汗水造成的黏膩讓他本就不怎麼愉快的心情越發惡劣，他側首向一同被派來這兒的同僚抱怨：「這群書呆子，好不容易德國佬不扔炸彈了，就不能安心歇會，回去好好讀他們的書嗎？」  
  
「誰知道他們在想些什麼。」同僚聳了聳肩：「畢竟是倫敦來的──又是金匠出身的激進分子，要說意外倒也不意外。」  
  
噢，是的，這群被轉移到諾丁漢的學生可都是出自金匠學院的。艾德蒙頭更痛了。該校風氣一直偏向反政府，經過這兩年的戰爭，官方輕報戰損的行為讓他們更加不滿了──這就是為什麼現在他得放棄下午茶，而是和一樣不情不願的同僚被派駐在大街上的原因，學生們發起了一場遊行來要求獲知真相，沒有經過一丁點粉飾美化的真相。  
  
雖然人數不算多，目測約莫百人以內，氣氛也算得上和平，但督察還是拎了幾個警員來看著。「年輕人不知道輕重，你們去看著點」，一句話就剝奪了他們本該悠閒的下午時光，艾德蒙垮下臉，看向揮舞小旗幟喊著口號的青年們，倏然間閃過一個念頭：「不如我們找那裡頭的幾個回去警局坐坐？嚇嚇他們，這樣以後就能少點麻煩了。」  
  
而且現在趕回去警局的話大概還能來得及喝上一杯下午茶，艾德蒙想。  
  
同僚一愣，對他的提議有些心動，遲疑著問：「萬一督察追問下來？而且那些學生可不是會乖乖就範的人。」  
  
越發覺得這主意可行性高，艾德蒙鼓動著同事：「我們找幾個看起來好欺負的就行了──那個，那邊那個黑頭髮的就不錯。」他張望著遙遙指向隊列中某個頂著柔順黑髮的大眼青年：「怎麼樣？」  
  
像是感應到正在被當成目標，青年和艾德蒙的眼神對上了，困惑地眨了眨眼，無害的模樣像是隻乖巧待宰的羊羔。  
  
「可以。」同僚想了想，和艾德蒙一起走了過去。  
  
「學生──聽著，我很遺憾要這麼告訴你，但你得和我們回警局走一趟。」一路分開人海停在青年面前，艾德蒙盡量擺出嚴肅的神情，期望能收到嚇阻之效，最好是能把這孩子嚇呆，乖乖地和他們走。  
  
黑髮青年錯愕地睜大眼，一旁的學生們騷亂起來，幾道飽含怒意的吶喊自他們口中傳出：「先生，我們不過是進行和平遊行，您沒有資格這麼做！」  
  
「先生，我們並沒有從事違法舉動！」  
  
「先生是根據哪些法條請他上警局？請說清楚！」  
  
沒想到學生們這麼同仇敵愾，艾德蒙有一瞬的慌張，但從警十來年的經驗讓他很快鎮定下來，拿著警棍向嘈雜的人群揮了揮：「都安靜──」又伸手想去拉被他們盯上的青年：「抱歉了，但還是得請你跟我們回去。」  
  
始終沒說話的青年避開那隻手，總算說了艾德蒙見到他後的第一句話，低沉的語調中夾雜著困惑和不悅：「您不能這麼做──」  
  
嘿，不過是給這些學生們一點面子，還真的個個都蹬鼻子上臉了。被接二連三的不順激起心氣，艾德蒙的語氣也冰冷下來：「學生，我並非徵詢你的意見，而是請你配合。」  
  
似乎感受到更大的亂子即將爆發，學生們對兩位警員怒目以視，卻也不敢再叫囂，只是圍到青年身邊，讓警員無法強行帶走他。  
  
就這麼僵持了一會，正當艾德蒙想喊上同僚一起上前把人押回去時，另一道不屬於同僚、也不是從學生們中傳出的聲音響起：「這是在做什麼？」  
  
艾德蒙心頭喀磴一聲，轉過身直起背，向來者行禮：「少校。」  
  
  
  
姜東昊原本沒有想湊這熱鬧──會上前詢問，純粹是因為這群人沙丁魚般地堵在了他回宿舍的必經之處。  
  
但靠近後他才發現雙方對峙的態勢，軍人的直覺讓他察覺若是沒人制止，這兒可能會爆發一場小型騷亂，想了想，還是決定出手。  
  
一聽見警員對他的稱呼，學生們的目光都轉到了姜東昊身上。有幾個膽量大些的嚷起來：「尊敬的軍官先生，這位警察想抓走我們的同伴，在我們合法遊行的前提下！」  
  
姜東昊看了眼汗如雨下的艾德蒙，又看了看被學生們圍在中間保護的青年，問道：「他做了什麼，要被你們請回警局？」  
  
「噢，我想是發生了些誤會。」艾德蒙不敢說自己不過是想搞個殺雞儆猴的把戲，開始找起退路：「現在看來並非我們所想的那樣。」  
  
知道他大概是想便宜行事，卻被學生們反啄得狼狽不堪，最後拉不下臉認錯才演變這種局面。姜東昊皺了皺眉，礙於軍方和警方密不可分的關聯，並沒有在學生面前繼續追問，只是道：「既然誤會解除了，那麼和這位受到驚嚇的學生道個歉吧。」  
  
艾德蒙心不甘情不願地草草道了歉，灰溜溜地拉著同僚離開了這兒。  
  
看那兩個不講理的警察遠去，學生們終於從青年身邊退開。自覺日行一善已經結束的姜東昊也準備回家，才走出兩步，就被人給攔了下來。  
  
看著擋在自己面前，方才還身處風暴中心的人，姜東昊疑惑地挑眉：「有什麼事嗎？」  
  
「只是想謝謝您。」青年滿臉認真地說：「如果不是您插手，進了警局我就百口莫辯了。」  
  
看著那張擺出肅穆神情的漂亮臉龐，姜東昊心底微動，恍然間明白了為什麼那兩個警員會想挑這孩子欺負──五官看起來就是乖順的模樣，即使努力板起臉也透著不合時宜的可愛。  
  
「舉手之勞罷了。」姜東昊說。順手摸了摸他的頭，看著對方驀然瞪大的眼笑了，收回手大步與他擦肩而過，丟下了句：「好好讀書，少上街遊行了，下回不一定有我這種熱心人士救你。」  
  
青年怔怔地站在原處，還沒從被人摸了頭的震驚中回過神來。同學小跑著來到他身邊，沒注意到他發紅的耳尖和微張的雙唇，只是出言催促他跟上：「英敏？走吧，遊行還沒結束呢。」  
  
「──啊，好。」渾渾噩噩地應了聲，在挪動腳步前，郭英敏回頭望了一眼，恰好目擊了那個寬闊的背影消失在街角的瞬間。  
  
他抿抿嘴，轉過了頭，將紛雜的情緒自腦中拭去。  
  
  
  
郭英敏以為那就是他與姜東昊人生中的唯一一次交集，卻沒想到不過一個月的時間，第二次會面便在他處於劣勢時造訪了。  
  
那是個沒有月亮的晚上，縱使星光燦爛，雲層卻像有意阻撓似的，遮住了大半星空。  
  
郭英敏匆匆地走在小巷裡──明天是週一，下午的新聞學得繳交報告，他卻把完成的稿件忘在家中沒帶回宿舍。等想起來這回事已經傍晚了，週一整天都是有課的狀態，家中和宿舍距離也不是一個午休能往返的，因此就算知道在戰時的夜晚出門並不安全，他還是咬著牙抄小徑回了家一趟。  
  
抱著厚厚的一疊報告，郭英敏在接近宿舍時鬆了口氣。幸好自己擔心中的，可能會被醉漢或遊民纏上的事情並沒有發生，這個巷子是回到宿舍前的最後一條小路了，只要通過這兒，剩下都是有巡警和路燈的街道。  
  
他加快了腳步，想迅速穿越這窄小又充滿陰暗霉味的地方。可就在大街的光線出現在目光盡處時，腳邊傳來了粗啞的嗓音。  
  
「哦，好心人，看在慈悲的神份上，能不能施捨一先令？」  
  
郭英敏心頭一跳。  
  
糟了。  
  
這些遊民本來都是有家有業的人民，可從去年倫敦大轟炸以後，流離失所的災民人數大增，又因為經濟蕭條而找不到工作，攢不出重建家園的資本，最後只好流落街頭，成了徘徊乞討的治安隱憂。  
  
若是以往，他當然不會吝惜給予這些可憐人們一先令。但自從他的某位同學好心給了錢反而被遊民群起洗劫一空後，郭英敏就再也不敢在這些人面前露出哪怕一便士的邊角。  
  
他緊張地嚥了口唾液，想裝作沒聽見快步通過，褲腳卻被隻手扯住，半點動彈不得。跪坐在地上的遊民用乞求的眼神看向他：「先生──求求您，我已經兩天沒吃飯了──」  
  
郭英敏有些心軟了。那人雖然滿面髒污，卻看得出已經瘦得面頰凹陷，嘴唇也因為乾燥而開裂。他猶豫了一會，從口袋裡掏出一個硬幣：「拿去吧。」  
  
遊民的眼亮了，他接過那枚先令，用手指撮弄了好一會，卻沒有放開抓在手裡的褲腳，而是舔了舔唇：「先生，多謝您的慷慨。或許富有的您不介意再多施捨一些？」  
  
沒想到那人會變臉要求更多，郭英敏愣住了，強作鎮定地試圖講道理：「一先令已經夠您填飽肚子了。」  
  
「噢，但那只能維持幾天而已。」遊民將硬幣塞到口袋裡頭：「誰知道這枚用完後又得餓上多久呢，您再多給一些吧。」  
  
眼看這人打定主意要賴上他，講不通的郭英敏也放棄了繼續虛與委蛇，猛力抬腳把褲管從他手裡抽開，拔腿就想往大街的方向跑。殊不知遊民就像餓狠了以後看見獵物的狼，竟然也奮力站起了身追趕在他身後。  
  
郭英敏覺得這大概是他這輩子跑得最快的時候，眼看再幾步就能跑到街道上頭脫離危機，然而小巷裡四處散落的垃圾絆住了他的腳。  
  
被絆倒的學生跌坐在地，看著遊民氣喘吁吁地接近他，絕望地閉上了眼。  
  
可過了好幾秒，他卻遲遲沒聽見那人繼續靠近的腳步聲；相反地，一道似曾相識的嗓音從他頭上傳來：「沒事吧？」  
  
郭英敏張開了眼。  
  
遊民被一個人反抓雙手，哀哀地發出痛呼。那人卻沒有理會大呼小叫的遊民，只是看著坐在地上的他重複了一次：「你沒事吧？」  
  
「啊，我沒事，謝謝您──」弄清楚自己是被人解救了，郭英敏抬起頭，在看清那張臉時睜圓了眼：「……軍官先生。」  
  
穿著便服的姜東昊也頓了一下，顯然沒想到救下的會是他。  
  
這孩子怎麼時常惹上麻煩，是因為看起來太好欺負了嗎？  
  
因為出神，姜東昊扣住遊民的手無意識地加重了力道，遊民鬼哭狼嚎地叫喊起來：「先生、先生──我的手──」  
  
被嚇得雙雙回過神，姜東昊鬆開了一點力道，朝已經自己站起身的學生問：「他為什麼追你？」  
  
「他想和我要錢，但我已經給過他一先令了。」郭英敏拍著沾在身上的髒污邊回答，現在想起方才的情形，他仍心有餘悸。  
  
姜東昊聞言皺起眉頭，向遊民道：「一先令呢？還給他。」  
  
「不用，一先令就給他吧。」郭英敏沒想到他會叫人還錢，連忙出言表示自己並不在乎那點錢。遊民也哀求道：「先生，剛剛是我不對，請您留下這枚硬幣吧。」  
  
姜東昊懶得多說，打量了一下遊民，從他全身上下唯一能藏錢的口袋裡摸出一枚銀亮的先令，遞給了呆立的學生：「收好。」  
  
下意識地接過了硬幣，終究還是對遊民心存憐憫的郭英敏小聲地說：「我真的不缺一先令。」  
  
姜東昊對他搖搖頭，轉回身放開臉上萬念俱灰的遊民，將另一隻手上拎著的紙袋塞給他：「拿去。」  
  
踉蹌著站好的遊民傻住了，看了看手裡的紙袋，裡面放了五六個個頭不小的硬麵包。  
  
「這些是一先令買的，能讓你多撐幾天了。」姜東昊抬手指了指西邊的方向：「吃飽了有力氣的話，軍械庫那還缺幾個修築圍牆的人，看你好手好腳的，去試試吧。」  
  
說完也不管遊民是什麼反應，拉過還發著呆的郭英敏就往街上走。  
  
站到人潮熙來攘往的街道上，他才放開抓著學生手臂的手。看他還一副莫名的模樣，忍不住又摸了一下他柔軟的頭頂：「以後別給錢，他們看見你有錢就會想要更多的，餓狠的人就是這樣。」  
  
雖然明白道理，卻還是忍不住給了錢造成事件發生的郭英敏委屈地點點頭。姜東昊看了看他：「吃過晚餐了嗎？」  
  
郭英敏眨了眨眼：「還沒。」他本來打算回家拿了報告後放回宿舍再出來吃的，所以直到現在還空著肚子──他下意識摸了一下平坦的肚腹，接著就聽見那兒發出響亮的咕咕聲。  
  
「那麼，為了哀悼我還沒吃上半口就送出去的晚餐，以及替你壓壓驚，」姜東昊對著面紅耳赤的他笑起來，潔白的門牙淡化了眉眼間的凌厲：「請你到餐館吃頓飯？」  
  
  
  
不該讓這孩子點酒的。姜東昊頭疼地想。  
  
在餐館用餐時學生問了他能不能點酒，想到大學生已經是成年人了，小酌也無妨的他欣然同意，卻沒想到郭英敏點的都是烈酒，還一口氣喝了好幾瓶。  
  
醉醺醺的學生趴在桌上，臉蛋紅通通的，失焦的眼看著桌上的殘羹，大概是以為自己還在示威當中，嘴裡開始唸起了遊行的標語。  
  
「我們不要、嗝、美化過的太平！」說到激昂處，音量也隨之提高：「政府必須、給人們、知情的權利！」  
  
過大的聲音和多少有些叛逆的內容引起了其餘客人的側目，姜東昊嚇得伸手就去遮他的嘴。  
  
「唔唔！」被阻擋發言的郭英敏不開心地掙扎，酒後虛軟無力的手卻拉不動那隻鐵臂半分，只讓手掌稍微偏離了一點，深感委屈的他皺了皺鼻子，張開了嘴，一口咬在那隻手上頭。  
  
無辜被咬的姜東昊痛得「嘶」了一聲，想收回手，又怕眼前的人繼續冒出驚人之語，只好忍著痛繼續當消音器。所幸喝上頭的人沒多久就因為酒意侵襲而沉沉睡去，鬆了口氣的姜東昊結了帳，把醉得不省人事的人一把扛到肩上，又把那份報告捏在手裡，大步跨出了餐館。  
  
「唔、唔。」被放在肩膀上的人即使是在睡夢中也不安分，不時擰著眉發出痛苦的呻吟，姜東昊走了一會，突然想到這種姿勢會讓肩膀碦到學生的胃部，難怪他會不停出聲，想了想，還是把人放下，換成了攔腰抱起的姿勢。  
  
這下他果然安分多了，無意識地噘了噘嘴，又扭了扭身體，找到舒服的位置後就安靜地陷入沉睡。  
  
夜深人靜，籠罩了夜空半晌的雲層也不知在何時消散乾淨，星芒熠熠，年久失修的路燈一閃一閃，照在宛如嬰兒般酣睡的人臉上，高挺的鼻樑和纖長的羽睫，以及因為酒精影響而透著鮮紅光澤的雙頰及唇瓣，組合成一張堪稱穠麗的面容。  
  
姜東昊低著頭，有剎那的恍惚，下一秒腦海中無預警地閃過一個念頭。  
  
這樣的唇吻起來是什麼滋味呢？他被我親吻的話，是會被驚嚇得睜大眼，還是乖巧地閉上眼睛接受？  
  
察覺到自己產生的危險想法，姜東昊身體一僵，強迫自己打消無意義的猜測，抱穩了學生，舉步朝宿舍區走去。  
  
  
  
宿醉讓郭英敏在週一清早就吃盡了苦頭，好不容易捱過了滿課的上午，直到午休才有空抓住室友問：「我昨天是怎麼回來的？」  
  
他只記得自己和軍官去了餐館，接著饞酒的自己一口氣點了好幾瓶烈酒，好像還在餐館裡喊了什麼，最後畫面就跳躍到了一早在宿舍床上醒來的場景。  
  
「哦，有人送你回來的。」室友吃著餐盤裡的肉丸，慢條斯理地回答：「以前沒見過的人，長得挺兇的。要不是你是被抱著送回來的，我還以為他是你仇家呢。」  
  
郭英敏茫然地吃著自己餐盤裡的土司，忽然捕捉到了話裡的重點：「抱著？」  
  
「公主抱啊。」室友用餐巾擦擦嘴角，促狹地對他擠眉弄眼：「你看起來在他懷裡睡得挺舒服。」  
  
被調侃的人漲紅了臉，把頭埋進餐盤裡吭吭哧哧地不回答。  
  
怎麼可以對他一個大男人公主抱，還被室友看見了，郭英敏悶悶地想，刻意忽略自己燒紅的耳根與脖頸。  
  
他並不意外軍官知道要把他送到這裡──報告封面就寫了他是金匠學院新聞系的學生。雖然餐館離宿舍並不遠，又是被以那種方式送回來的，但終究是麻煩了對方，郭英敏咬著叉子想了想，決定下課以後去找軍官表達謝意。  
  
  
  
姜東昊走出辦公室，對在門口值守的士兵們微微頷首，準備回宿舍休息。  
  
才跨出軍械庫外圍大門沒幾步，一道纖細的身影就闖進了眼簾裡，隨之而來的還有句聽起來十分緊張的：「軍官先生！」  
  
停下腳步，姜東昊看著小跑著接近他的學生，一整天堆積的陰鬱在瞬間一掃而空：「怎麼知道我在這裡？」  
  
在他面前站定的郭英敏扶著膝蓋大大地喘了好幾口氣，勉強平穩了呼吸才回答：「昨天您提到軍械庫，所以我猜您是在這工作。」  
  
他記得自己說過的話。姜東昊嘴角彎了起來，自然地邁開步伐，示意他跟上：「來找我有什麼事嗎？」  
  
郭英敏不好意思地抿抿嘴。雖然是為了道謝而來，但一想到昨天是被眼前的男人公主抱送回宿舍，他的雙頰還是忍不住會隱隱發燙。  
  
有什麼好害羞的？就只是那樣子比較省力而已吧。搖搖頭讓自己甩開亂七八糟的想法，郭英敏彆扭地絞了絞手指：「謝謝您昨天送我回宿舍，給您添麻煩了。」  
  
「沒什麼好麻煩的。再說你輕得很。」姜東昊爽快地回答。他是真的不覺得把人平安送回去有什麼好道謝的，況且又是個抱起來又輕又軟的人。不過看著他懵懂又帶著羞澀的神情，姜東昊忽然就起了欺負他的心思：「還記得你昨天喝醉以後做了什麼嗎？」  
  
「嗯？」郭英敏無辜而茫然地看向他：「我做了什麼嗎？」  
  
發現他似乎完全忘記了酒醉以後的脫序行為，軍官話鋒一轉：「昨天我被飼養的松鼠咬了。」  
  
不明白話題轉向的郭英敏呆呆地接著話：「為什麼咬您呢？」  
  
「昨天牠偷喝了酒，突然就大聲叫起來，我怕吵到人，就想摀住他的嘴，」姜東昊揚了揚還留著牙齒咬出的血印的手：「就被小傢伙給咬了。牠真壞，對吧？」  
  
郭英敏傻傻地想點頭，看見那道顯然屬於人類齒痕的傷口時頓了頓，接著整個人像是被火燒一樣，肉眼可見地成了紅色。  
  
他想起來了──昨天他在餐館裡是怎麼直抒胸臆，被男人制止後一口咬上了那隻手的事。  
  
看著他不知所措的神情和漲紅的臉頰，姜東昊滿意地繼續著逗弄：「嗯？不是隻壞松鼠嗎？」  
  
學生委屈地用圓滾滾的大眼看他，姜東昊本來以為他要和自己道歉，正好整以暇地等著，郭英敏卻說了句讓他放聲大笑的話。  
  
「我不是您養的松鼠。」這麼說著的人鼓起了臉，怯生生又堅定地強調：「更不是壞松鼠。」  
  
但無論怎麼看都是隻可愛的松鼠啊？愉快地笑著的人摸了摸他的頭，看他因為自己的笑而噘起了嘴，雖然意猶未盡，但總算停止了對他的欺負：「難道不該和我說句對不起嗎？咬得挺痛的。」  
  
才想起自己該道歉的人臉頰迅速消了風，老老實實地走起正常程序：「我很抱歉。」想了想，又扭捏著提議：「今天換我請您吃飯吧，為了感謝昨天替我解圍，還有……當成是弄傷了您的賠罪。」  
  
姜東昊停下腳步：「在外面吃的話，萬一又像昨天一樣呢？」  
  
學生愣愣地發問：「您的意思是？」  
  
「去我宿舍吧。」姜東昊一派輕鬆地拋出了意見：「至少不必再冒被你咬手的風險。」  
  
「那真的是意外。」再度鼓起臉的郭英敏毫無底氣的反駁，最終還是同意了軍官的提議。  
  
  
  
畢竟也是軍官，姜東昊住的是獨立一幢的單人宿舍。宿舍內部以單身漢的標準來說勉強還算過得去，只是現成能吃的東西幾乎沒有，學生在翻找儲藏櫃和冰箱後勉強找到幾樣還沒過期的生食和醬料，拿到廚房後認真地一樣樣清洗處理起來。  
  
姜東昊在一旁看著，摸了摸鼻子，稍微有些過意不去──他忙得都忘了家裡好像挺久沒買食材了，到家看見唱空城的冰箱才想起來，本來想乾脆再帶學生出門上餐館，學生卻說既然都來了，我來做菜吧，於是就成了眼下的局面。  
  
他原本以為郭英敏說要做菜只是嘴上逞強說說，實際上並不抱太大希望，但在看見他嫻熟地處理食材和烹飪時卻吃了一驚，最後上桌時他偷吃了一口，更是訝異地挑起了眉。  
  
出乎他的意料，學生做的菜從外型到味道都挺不錯，和一般餐館可以說無甚差異。但理論上應該只會讀書的人，怎麼會這麼擅長料理？吃飯的時候他好奇地問了學生，臉頰被食物塞得滿滿的松鼠伸出舌頭舔去嘴角沾到的紅醬：「我家就是開餐館的。」  
  
姜東昊愣了愣，也不知道自己是因為這個答案怔住，還是因為他粉色的舌尖：「不早說，那麼去你家餐館吃飯就好了。」既不用讓學生忙進忙出地準備，又能給他家餐館捧場，怎麼想都是兩全其美。  
  
郭英敏將雙頰裡含著的食物吞下去，從松鼠變回了人類：「就算是我，去自己家餐館吃飯也要付錢的，所以算起來還是來您家蹭飯划算。」  
  
哭笑不得的姜東昊低下頭，將盤子裡的食物掃淨。  
  
吃飽後軍官拒絕了學生幫忙洗碗的請求，自己收拾了餐桌和廚房。落得閒暇的郭英敏好奇地在客廳裡四處打量著，看到一旁小茶几上擺著的相片時停住了眼光。  
  
那是一張合照，背景依稀看得出是個軍營。畫面裡看起來比現在稚嫩不少的姜東昊站在中間，雙手各搭著一個同樣身穿軍服的人，臉上和軍服上頭都是沙土，灰撲撲的，但笑容燦爛得彷若耀陽。  
  
洗好碗的姜東昊從廚房走出來，想起昨日學生被遊民纏上的事，正打算問他要不要讓自己送一趟，卻注意到他正盯著那張照片不放。  
  
「那是華格納和麥爾斯。」姜東昊冷不防地出聲，郭英敏被嚇了一跳，轉過頭看他：「抱歉，我不是故意要看的，只是──您上過前線？」  
  
他一直以為姜東昊是單純負責軍械庫行政事宜的軍官，但從照片的場景看來，至少在幾年前，他應該還不是個坐在辦公室的人。  
  
「是的，直到去年為止我都還在前線。」姜東昊平靜地回答：「我原本在陸軍第一裝甲師，索姆河防線失守後就回了英國，隨後被調到軍械庫。」  
  
郭英敏敏銳地抓住了空氣裡逐漸飄散開的悲傷氣息，和軍官低落下來的情緒。  
  
或許他不該問這些。郭英敏不安地想，還沒等他想到安慰對方的辦法，姜東昊就先開口了：「你趕著回去嗎？」  
  
察覺到對方或許需要一個傾訴的對象，郭英敏眨了眨眼：「不，要在這過夜也可以──如果您不嫌棄我沒洗澡的話。」  
  
姜東昊笑了：「那麼，聽我說點話吧。」  
  
  
  
他是在十六歲那年從軍的。  
  
那時戰爭還沒爆發，雖然整個歐洲都籠罩在動盪之中，但政府方還沒有大規模募兵的打算。他會加入軍隊也只是因為家裡給他找的活計自己都不喜歡，兜來轉去就成了那年的少數幾個新兵之一。  
  
因為力氣大也肯努力，又念過幾年書，他很快就得到上官賞識，從小兵一路升上士官，又成了尉官。沒過兩年，戰爭敲響了序幕，他和同為尉官的華格納與麥爾斯隨著部隊一起前往法國，成了支援法軍的前線部隊。  
  
那是他們幾個頭一回真正面對大規模的戰役，照片也是在初次上戰場前拍下的。三個年輕人約好了要一起將德國佬趕出去，風風光光地回英國，當上校官甚至將官。  
  
但最後回到英國的只有他。  
  
華格納在戰爭開始的第五天就被槍彈擊中了心臟，連句遺言也來不及交代就成了屍體；麥爾斯則是在戰爭結束前三天被空襲拋擲的炸彈波及，再也沒有睜開眼睛。  
  
姜東昊不記得他看見兩具屍體時是什麼心情了。只是從第一位好友戰死開始，他的臉上就失去了表情，只知道舉著槍發了瘋似地找尋任何穿著德軍制服的目標，用那些人的生命祭奠好友的亡魂。  
  
一直到要撤退的那天，他都還像個對狩獵上癮的獵人般，想以狙擊敵軍發洩失去友人的苦悶和悲傷，不願意跟隨部隊撤離。沒辦法的上官讓人將他打暈，奪走槍後綁起手扔上了船，直到遠離了法國才讓人解綁。  
  
「他病了。」軍醫告訴他的長官：「PTSD。最好別再讓他殺人，也別再讓他上戰場，否則他會完全崩潰的。」  
  
師長嘆著氣讓軍醫出去，看著呆坐在床上的他：「回到英國以後好好休息吧，孩子。」  
  
接著就將他從需要面對敵人的第一裝甲師調到了諾丁漢郡皇家軍械庫，由於在法國時殺了不少德軍，靠著那些軍功，他總算當上了以前夢寐以求的校官，可夜裡卻總會因那些模糊的身影和不絕於耳的槍砲聲驚醒。  
  
  
  
「就是這樣。」姜東昊對著他笑了笑：「你們當時舉辦的遊行，是為了訴求不加掩飾的真相吧？但是有時戰爭遠比你們所想的殘酷。如果不美化一些，只怕你們會崩潰得更快。」  
  
郭英敏怔怔地看著他，心頭像是被棉花堵住一樣，又悶又難受。  
  
不是因為男人說了與他的主張相悖的話，而是因為他分明承載著常人難以忍受的悲傷，卻還勉強笑著的模樣。  
  
「不用笑也可以的。」郭英敏輕聲說，鬼使神差地摸了摸軍官的頭：「不用假裝自己笑得出來也可以。想哭也可以。」  
  
因為他靠近的氣息而微愣，姜東昊定在原處，喃喃地重複他說的話：「想哭也可以嗎？」  
  
這是第一次聽見有人和他說這種話。  
  
在家時，父親老是說男孩不能隨便流淚，所以他不會哭；到了軍中，他不想輸給任何同儕，所以逼著自己不能哭；回到英國後，他不願讓下屬說自己是從戰場逃走的懦夫，所以也不許自己哭。  
  
但眼前這個人告訴他想哭也可以。  
  
不用壓抑也不用偽裝，就這樣表露出悲傷和痛苦也可以。  
  
像是解除禁制的咒語一樣，眼眶熱了起來，他下意識地想將眼淚逼回去，郭英敏又摸了摸他的頭，溫聲告訴他：「哭吧，別擔心，我在這裡。」  
  
他終於不再忍耐，放任豆大的淚順著眼角滑落，學生遲疑了一下，張開雙臂擁抱住他，纖細的手在他背上一下下地輕撫，水波般溫柔而熨帖。  
  
而他緊緊地回抱住了這個解開他所有情感枷鎖的人。  
  
那晚他睡得很好，夢裡總算不再有鬼魅般的幽影與槍聲，只有一隻松鼠鼓著臉用黑亮的眼睛看他，最後彆扭地遞給了他一顆松果後蹦跳著跑開。  
  
  
  
那天後老是擔心著軍官的心理情況，郭英敏一有空就往姜東昊的宿舍跑，偶爾待得太晚就乾脆過上一夜，連換洗衣物都放了幾套在對方家。夜不歸宿的情形多起來後，他被室友們抓著聯合拷問是不是偷交了女朋友。郭英敏紅著臉拼命搖頭否認，同時卻也疑惑起來。  
  
似乎有點過於關心他了嗎？郭英敏想。雖然是救過自己兩次的人，現在應該也能算是好朋友，但每天都跑去見面，是不是有點太黏人了？  
  
越想越坐立不安，郭英敏看了看坐在餐桌對面吃著飯的男人，胡亂扯了個話頭想讓自己自在點：「說起來，我都還沒問過您幾歲呢。」  
  
專注於食物的男人抬起頭看他：「嗯？應該比你大吧？我今年二十。」  
  
「哦，二十……嗯？」郭英敏差點被食物嗆住：「才二十嗎？」  
  
姜東昊因為他的反應也停下了進食：「才？你不是十八歲嗎？」長得就像少年一樣，要不是知道他是大學生，他會更傾向猜他只有十六歲。  
  
「我二十二了。」想到自己喊了這麼久的「您」，覺得吃了不少虧的郭英敏噘起嘴：「這麼算起來，我是你哥哥啊。」  
  
姜東昊笑了起來，慢條斯理地喊了一聲：「英敏。」  
  
「什麼？」被直呼其名的郭英敏不解地看他。  
  
「你不能當我哥哥。」  
  
「為什麼？」不服氣的人鼓起臉。雖然也不是真的想被喊哥哥，但被這麼直接地拒絕，他感覺自己受到了傷害。  
  
軍官只是笑，並不回答，拿起手邊另一條還完好的捲餅塞到他嘴邊：「沒有為什麼，快吃吧，小松鼠。」  
  
郭英敏瞪了他一眼，最後還是張開嘴，接受了來自他的餵食。  
  
「待會送你去學校嗎？」吃完早餐，兩人上班上課的時間也快到了，軍官拿起外套和公事包，自然地朝正在站在玄關鏡子前整理頭髮的大學生發問。  
  
「嗯？那樣你會遲到吧。」自從之前發生過被遊民纏上的事情，姜東昊似乎很不放心他一個人出門，但現在是大白天，從這裡到學校也幾乎都是大街，他並不覺得有什麼危險：「我自己去就行了。」  
  
「那麼下課我去接你吧。」軍官穿上了外套，示意他該出門了，郭英敏乖乖地跟在他身後走出大門，有些彆扭地低聲嘀咕：「我又沒說今晚要來你這。」  
  
猜到他是為了剛剛自己說他不能當哥哥的事情鬧脾氣，姜東昊也不戳穿他，柔聲解釋：「只是怕你又碰上危險，你要去哪都可以，不一定要來我這。」  
  
被人放在心上照顧的感覺足以讓郭英敏停止幼稚的口不對心行為，他抿抿嘴，把臉撇到一旁，耳尖變成了粉紅色：「……雖然很忙，但你那麼讓人放心不下，我還是來你家照顧你吧。」  
  
姜東昊看著他無聲地微笑，大手摸了摸他的頭：「好。」  
  
  
  
當然，郭英敏也不是真的每天都去軍官家。尤其是週末，他一般都待在自己家的餐館幫忙──父親的餐館開了有二十幾年了，在當地頗有口碑，每逢假日總是忙得很，父親悶著頭在熱火朝天的廚房做著一道道料理，他和兩個妹妹就負責點單結帳與上菜，忙得腳不沾地。  
  
今天是週日，好不容易忙到了快打烊的時候，他讓妹妹們先到廚房看看父親有沒有要幫忙收拾的地方，自己則在外頭將桌子一張張擦乾淨，以及將被弄亂的椅子歸位。正在忙碌時聽見門被推開的聲音，他抬起頭朝大門處招呼：「歡迎光臨──嗯？」  
  
一身便裝的姜東昊看著被圍裙勾勒出腰線的他，笑著問：「現在還能點單嗎？」  
  
「當然可以。」軍官突然光顧讓郭英敏不知為何小小地緊張起來，他拿起點餐單和筆靠近姜東昊：「要吃什麼？」  
  
「我都可以，你替我推薦幾道？」姜東昊並不挑嘴，和他一起吃了這麼多頓飯，郭英敏也大概了解他偏好的口味，在單子上畫了幾道菜送進廚房，又將一壺檸檬水和杯子擺到空蕩的桌面：「這是招待的水，菜很快就上來。」  
  
姜東昊倒了杯水，抬頭問正準備收拾其他桌子的人：「你吃過了嗎？」  
  
「還沒有。」郭英敏搖頭，週末時客人多，他們只能在顧客都離開後用餐。  
  
「等菜上來後一起吃吧。」聽見想要的答案，姜東昊對他笑得彎起眼，牙齒也露了出來：「可以嗎？」  
  
郭英敏愣了愣，還沒回答，妹妹已經端著盤涼菜上桌，好奇地在氣氛微妙的兩人臉上來回打量：「是哥哥的朋友嗎？」  
  
「您好。」姜東昊對她微笑：「如果不忙的話，能讓英敏現在坐下和我吃頓飯嗎？」  
  
「喔，當然，只要他想，我樂意替你們端所有菜。」妹妹眨了眨眼睛，看向臉上已經染上玫瑰色的哥哥掩著嘴笑：「廚房還有事要做，我先回去了。」  
  
總覺得妹妹笑得很奇怪，自己會因此臉紅也很奇怪，郭英敏不自在地在軍官對面坐下：「特地來這就是為了找我吃飯嗎？」  
  
「不，就只是想見你，」姜東昊將水杯推給他：「所以找了吃飯的理由過來。」  
  
郭英敏怔了怔，臉頰像被火烤一樣，熱辣辣的，他端起水咕嚕嚕地喝著，企圖用這種方式遮住自己通紅的臉。  
  
放下水杯的他還是不敢直視對面投來的目光，眼神游移了半晌，直到妹妹將所有菜都上齊離開後才小聲說了句：「……想見我就直接過來呀，見面還需要理由嗎？」  
  
為了不讓他變成紅松鼠，姜東昊善解人意地假裝沒聽見，嘴角卻勾了起來。  
  
而郭英敏不知道他的兩個妹妹正躲在廚房門邊竊笑，背後還站了個惡狠狠地盯著姜東昊許久，最後看著面紅耳赤的兒子一臉痛心的父親。  
  
  
  
今天是平安夜，但需要處理的工作仍然在他的書桌上堆疊成一座小山。將山丘彌平時時針已指向八點，姜東昊拎起公事包，走出軍械庫，慢悠悠地往宿舍走。  
  
他的家人並不在本地，而他想郭英敏今天應該會和家人一起度過，因此對平安夜不期不待，準備到家後草草吃個飯就洗澡睡覺。  
  
諾丁漢郡的十二月還沒有雪，可氣溫卻也很低，姜東昊將手插進大衣口袋，加快了走向宿舍的腳步。  
  
眼看宿舍已經映入眼簾，姜東昊的步伐卻有剎那凝滯。  
  
他看見自己家前面站著個人。  
  
一個大半張臉被圍巾擋住，手上挽著個籃子，冷得直跺腳的人。  
  
沒有多加思考就大步走向他，姜東昊一把抓過他被凍紅的手：「怎麼來了？」  
  
像隻馴鹿般，鼻尖紅通通的郭英敏呵出一口氣，在乾冷的天裡化成團白霧：「想起你說家人都在外地，怕你平安夜沒有東西吃，就帶了點過來。」  
  
姜東昊一點也不關心他帶了什麼食物，只是盯著他的臉看。  
  
平安夜這種理應和家人度過的日子，他從未期望會有人犧牲自己的時間來陪他，這也是為什麼他壓根沒想過要問郭英敏今晚要不要一起吃飯的原因──他不想讓他為難，更怕被他拒絕。  
  
可是他卻毫無預警地出現了。說怕他一個人過會餓著，所以特地準備了東西過來，還在寒風裡不知道呆呆地站了多久。  
  
看他一直不說話，郭英敏以為他是對帶來的食物有疑慮，連忙解釋：「雖然是從我家準備的大餐裡拿的，但都是吃之前就先分出來了，沒有被碰過。」  
  
姜東昊一愣，隨即失笑。感覺到掌心裡那雙手的冰冷，心底緊繃的弦像是被人撥弄了一下，蕩起好一陣漣漪。他放緩了聲音，對焦急的學生發出邀請：「外面冷，先進來吧。」  
  
帶著人進到家裡，將暖爐開到最熱，不由分說地將人按到離熱源最近的地方坐好，又將他帶來的食物放到烤箱加熱，姜東昊坐到他旁邊，對著脫下了圍巾和大衣，正愜意烤火的人開始審訊：「你在外面等多久了？」  
  
郭英敏眨了眨眼，實際上他從一小時前就站在外面了，但他的直覺告訴自己不能照實說，否則眼前人大概會生氣，於是含糊其辭地回答：「也沒有很久。」  
  
看他心虛的眼神就知道沒說真話，姜東昊一點也不客氣地捏了捏他的手：「說謊。剛才手冷得像裡面那隻烤雞一樣。」  
  
被拿來和烤雞相提並論的人委屈地噘嘴：「怎麼能說我是烤雞。」  
  
姜東昊繃不住臉，笑了出來，旋即又正色叮囑：「以後別等我，軍械庫那一忙起來就沒完沒了，有時候半夜才能走，那樣你會凍壞的。」  
  
「噢。」滿心以為姜東昊會高興地歡迎自己，卻被好一通訓話的人低下頭，悶悶不樂地盯著自己的毛衣，就是不看正在和他說話的人。知道他又開始鬧起脾氣，不僅沒有半點不耐煩，還覺得這模樣挺可愛的軍官想逗他：「怎麼了，就這麼想和我過平安夜嗎？」  
  
他只是隨口說說，郭英敏的脖子卻紅透了。  
  
以往二十幾年的平安夜，他一直都是和家人過的。今年卻一反常態，在前一天就和父母說了平安夜會去找朋友度過。  
  
母親聽了倒沒有說什麼，父親知道後臉色卻臭得很，但還是讓他從平安夜的餐點裡勻了些出來讓他帶給口中的「朋友」。至於兩個妹妹，一聽說他要出外過平安夜，整天都笑嘻嘻地看著他，不時交頭接耳後爆出清脆的笑，讓郭英敏真正體會了何謂如坐針氈。  
  
但他又不想承認自己為了找姜東昊過平安夜而頭一次在這節日離開家人，於是開始顧左右而言他：「烤雞應該很快就好了吧？我去看看。」說著就起身，逃難似地竄進廚房。  
  
姜東昊看著他的背影笑。  
  
他也不知道自己為什麼要笑，也許是因為溫暖的爐火，也許是因為廚房傳來的烤雞香味──但他想最有可能的原因，是那個像松鼠般嬌小可愛的身影。  
  
吃完了烤雞和聖誕蛋糕，兩人你一言我一語地閒聊沒多久，郭英敏就在暖爐的熱氣下陷入夢鄉。在他睡熟後姜東昊小心翼翼地抱起了他，將人放到臥室床上，替他蓋好了棉被。  
  
床頭的小夜燈散發鵝黃的光，柔柔地照在沉睡的人臉上。姜東昊輕輕地將他落在額前的碎髮拂開，想起兩人剛才聊天時郭英敏一臉懊惱地說應該帶上禮物時的神情，忍不住用手指觸碰他的臉頰。  
  
「不需要再帶禮物。」他低聲說：「你就是我的禮物。」  
  
他當軍人已經好幾年了，雖然知道軍人的天職就是要守護國家和人民，但過大的範圍偶爾也會讓他對自己的職業產生懷疑──國家何其大，人民又是何其多，光靠他一雙手、一個人，怎麼能全守護得了？  
  
可是現在不一樣了，他想守護的事物不再空泛，甚至前所未有地清晰起來。  
  
他想讓郭英敏能永遠這樣安心地依賴他，能毫無顧忌地在他身邊露出笑容，那就是他一直以來所追隨的，應該被填在他人生試卷空白處的答案。  
  
「晚安。」姜東昊的目光在他無意識微張的雙唇上流連許久，終於還是起身離開了臥室：「做個好夢。」  
  
  
  
從上司的辦公室走出來時，姜東昊並沒有顯露出特別的表情──即便他的心情並不愉快。  
  
「東昊，我聽說你最近和金匠的學生走得很近？」蓄著大鬍子的長官坐在桌子後頭，不贊同地看著他：「知道那兒總是盛產反政府激進份子吧？已經有人告狀告到我這了，你注意點。」  
  
「謝謝您。我有分寸的。」他向長官敬了個禮：「如果您不介意，我還有工作需要處理，要先失陪了。」  
  
白鬍子老頭兒知道他沒聽進去，但他本來就只是想提醒這個年紀輕輕官位不小的年輕人有人眼紅他，所以不惜拿交友狀況來攻擊品行，倒不是非要讓姜東昊真的和人斷絕往來，也不多說，揮揮手道：「去吧。」  
  
被人從背後捅刀的感覺總是令人不悅，但姜東昊不想讓這種事情影響自己太久，下班前他就調適好了心態，又恢復成他在軍中用以示人的平靜無波。  
  
但郭英敏顯然不覺得這是小事。  
  
今天教授放人放得早，本來約定好要讓姜東昊接的學生看了看時間，決定自己走去軍械庫等軍官下班。  
  
走到目的地時還很早，他也怕靠軍械庫太近會讓人誤以為是可疑分子，就在不遠處的樹蔭下坐下，拿出明天要上的課本看了起來。  
  
看得正入神時，他卻聽見背後有交談聲傳來，一起飄過來的還有股煙味。  
  
「聽說了嗎？」大概是溜出來抽菸的士兵躲在牆邊，壓著聲音對同伴竊竊私語：「姜少校被師長叫到辦公室了。」  
  
縱然知道偷聽他人說話不對，可熟悉的名字一出現，郭英敏想悄悄挪開的動作就停下了。  
  
東昊發生了什麼事？  
  
「叫姜少校過去幹嘛？」他的同伴顯然也很納悶：「最近庫存沒有出錯吧。」姜東昊負責的是槍械彈藥的出入庫，可他並沒有聽說這方面有任何問題。  
  
「不是工作的事情。」士兵吐出一道白煙：「他好像和倫敦那兒來的大學生往來太密切，被人捅到師長那裡去了。」  
  
郭英敏怔住了。  
  
從倫敦來的大學生──是說因為大轟炸而被轉移到諾丁漢郡的他嗎？  
  
「哦，就是那個什麼學院的？」另一個人想了半天，「金什麼？」  
  
「金匠、金匠。那個對政府意見特別多的大學。」  
  
「我們跟那裡的人立場都不一樣吧，姜少校怎麼會和他們有來往？」  
  
「誰知道呢。」那人聳聳肩：「聽說師長不是很高興，姜少校說不定會被調職。」  
  
調職？  
  
郭英敏愣愣地坐著，書頁上密密麻麻的字一個也沒進到他眼裡。  
  
就因為和他來往，所以東昊被上司責罵了，還會被貶職嗎？  
  
他只顧著發呆，全然沒注意到那兩個人是什麼時候離開的，也沒察覺到天色已經黑下來了。還是姜東昊走出來時眼尖瞥見了他的衣角才沒讓他在這坐到半夜：「英敏？怎麼坐在這裡發呆？」  
  
倏然被喚回神智，郭英敏合起書站了起來，有些結巴：「沒、沒什麼，只是在預習明天的課。」  
  
姜東昊倒也沒太在意他的反常，只當他是看書看得忘了時間：「走吧，去買你喜歡的鹽麵包？」  
  
胡亂地點著頭，郭英敏遊魂似地跟著姜東昊走到麵包店，夾了滿滿一袋他喜歡的麵包，兩個人回到姜東昊的宿舍，郭英敏食不知味地吞下晚餐，又借浴室洗了澡，換好衣服後坐在沙發上發愣。  
  
看他盯著衣角發呆，又想到從傍晚起他就不大對勁，姜東昊斟酌片刻，喊了他一聲：「英敏？」  
  
「啊、什麼？」郭英敏的睫毛動了動，將目光轉到擔憂地看著他的人臉上：「怎麼了？」  
  
「這是我要問的。」姜東昊更加確定他肯定有什麼心事，否則不會連自己表現得如此反常都沒察覺：「發生什麼了？你今天一直魂不守舍的。」  
  
想掩蓋情緒的人迅速低下頭，姜東昊見他寧願逃避也不肯說，既無奈又失落：「是不能告訴我的事情嗎？」他以為兩人已經是無話不說的關係了，從沒想過郭英敏會有這麼明顯的抗拒舉動。  
  
感受到他話音中的低落，郭英敏抬起眼，張了張嘴，最後只說了一句話：「下週開始要考試了，可能……沒有辦法見面。」  
  
他撒謊了。  
  
其實考試對他而言並不難，至少不是必須放棄課後生活準備的程度。  
  
但聽到那兩個士兵說東昊會因為與他密切交往而被為難，他再怎麼不情願也得減少來找軍官的頻率。  
  
至於減少到什麼程度能讓東昊的上司滿意，他也不知道，只是一週的話，他想自己應該還能忍耐，所以就這樣撒了謊。  
  
姜東昊頓了頓，看著他因為緊張而不停顫動的睫毛，沒有多問，只是輕聲應了句：「好。」  
  
  
  
那之後他果然沒再去找姜東昊。  
  
考試從週一持續到週五，幾乎每天都有一兩門科目。新聞學又是需要大量思考寫作的科系，他理應忙得沒什麼時間去想姜東昊，可晚上一縮進宿舍的被窩裡，他就忍不住想起在軍官家度過的夜晚。  
  
他在軍官家過夜時，無論睡著前是坐在地毯或是沙發上，醒來時都一定會躺在柔軟的床舖上頭，身上也會被蓋上柔軟的被褥。偶爾起得比軍官早時會看見宿舍的主人自己隨便裹著條毯子躺在沙發上，深感愧疚的他隔天一早說了以後自己睡沙發，軍官睡回床鋪，卻被立即否決了。  
  
「我在什麼地方都能睡得很好。所以床留給你。」姜東昊邊往土司上抹著奶油邊說，語氣沒有半點容他反抗的餘地。  
  
他只好鼓起臉吃著自己的草莓果醬土司，心底有些被拒絕的不開心，還有更多被人珍視的甜蜜。  
  
軍官時常在下課時來接他，說是接，其實就是帶著他回自己家裡。兩個人結伴走在街道上，漫無邊際地說著只有他們兩人能領會的笑話，也會說學校發生的事情，當自己抱怨著教授的見解是多麼食古不化，或者教科書作者所犯的邏輯性謬誤時，姜東昊總是認真地聽他說，然後在他的埋怨告一段落時摸摸他的頭，告訴他別生氣了，一起去吃好吃的吧。  
  
越想越覺得鼻子發酸，郭英敏將被子拉到頭頂，遮住已經閃起淚光的眼睛。  
  
明明才四天沒見面，怎麼會這麼想念呢？  
  
週五考完試後他就回了自己家，為了讓剛經歷大考的兒子休息，今天餐廳難得地也歇了一天。不必端盤擦桌的人坐在起居室的暖爐前，看著窗外發呆。  
  
已經是一月中了，這幾天諾丁漢的天氣愈發凜冽，是隨時都可能降下初雪的天氣。  
  
上週，在還沒聽見那兩個士兵談話前的晚上，他碰巧也和姜東昊說到了下雪的話題。在這裡生活了許久，他大概知道諾丁漢今年的初雪就落在這兩個禮拜，於是問了來自外地的姜東昊要不要和他一起看初雪。  
  
那時姜東昊嘴角噙著笑，摸了摸他的頭說好。  
  
萬一初雪在今天降下了，那該怎麼辦？他要現在就去找東昊嗎？可是是自己先說這週不能見面的，如果出爾反爾，東昊會不會覺得他只是故意不想和他見面而編了理由，進而討厭他？  
  
郭英敏想了半天，還是拿不定主意。他失魂落魄地盯著外頭，又把目光移到手中的書上，強迫自己將注意力放回課本中。  
  
也不知道過了多久，外頭傳來一陣吵雜人聲，他的兩個妹妹雀躍地推開門進來：「哥，下雪了，是初雪！」  
  
郭英敏站了起來，連書掉在地上也不管，快步走到玄關的衣帽架旁，隨手抓了一件大衣穿上，匆匆打開門跑了出去。  
  
兩個妹妹面面相覷：「哥幹嘛啊？又不是沒看過雪。」  
  
「誰知道，戀愛中的人就是這麼奇怪。」  
  
  
  
衝出門外的郭英敏很快就因為夾雜著雪花的寒風縮了縮脖子，但他連半點想回頭拿圍巾的念頭也沒有，只是急忙想跑去軍官的宿舍找他。  
  
約好了要一起看初雪的，他不能失約。他抿抿被凍得毫無血色的唇，抬起頭深吸一口氣，不遠處路燈下的身影卻不經意撞進了他眼裡。  
  
郭英敏喉頭一哽。  
  
那個人顯然也有點意外，在路燈下躊躇著要不要往他的方向走。  
  
從他跨出家門到現在，前後不過幾秒的時間，郭英敏忽然明白了自己的心。  
  
他一點也不想和姜東昊分開。別說是一週了，他連這五天都不知道自己是怎麼撐過的，大概是用盡了他出生二十二年來的意志力。  
  
他現在就想見姜東昊。不是為了要看初雪，也不是出於任何特別的緣由，就只是想要待在他身邊，無論是說著話也好，默默地待在一起也罷，只要是和那人一起，他內心所有的空虛和不安就能煙消雲散。  
  
站在路燈下的人總算朝他的方向邁出了一小步，郭英敏卻無法等他慢慢走過來，抬起腿就往那處奔跑而去。  
  
因為跑得太急，出門時又沒換上止滑的鞋，即將抵達時，他腳下一滑，差點整個人撲到雪地上。姜東昊嚇了一跳，眼疾手快地上前接住了他，低聲問：「跑這麼快幹嘛，我又不會消失。」  
  
熟悉的氣息與溫度讓郭英敏又想哭了，他扁著嘴將臉靠在男人胸前：「來都來了，為什麼不敲門？」  
  
「不是說不方便見面嗎？只是想知道你這幾天好不好，就走過來看看，」姜東昊摸摸他毛茸茸的頭：「沒想到一走到門口就下雪了，上次不是約好一起看初雪嗎？想著你在家裡看的雪和我站在這裡看的應該一樣，所以就想這樣也算是守約了吧。」  
  
知道不只是自己想念對方，郭英敏越發愧疚，他蹭了蹭姜東昊，抬起紅通通的臉：「我錯了，以後每天都見面吧，不管是冬天的初雪，還是春天第一朵綻放的花，我都想和你一起看。」  
  
「好。」姜東昊這才發現他身上的衣服單薄地不足以禦寒，將身上的羊毛呢大衣展開裹住郭英敏，讓他依偎在自己胸口取暖，嘴裡溫聲數落著：「怎麼穿這樣就跑出來了？會感冒的。」  
  
「想快點見到你，沒有時間找保暖的衣服穿。」郭英敏噘起嘴：「不會感冒的，現在被你抱著呀，很溫暖。」  
  
把人寵壞的軍官無奈地輕刮他鼻尖：「這是要我一直抱著你的意思？」  
  
不講理的人垂下眼睫，將臉埋進衣服裡，企圖遮掩自己的羞澀：「不行嗎？」  
  
毫無保留的撒嬌讓姜東昊像是塊被融化的奶油，心裡熱氣蒸騰的同時又一片柔軟。他收緊了摟住郭英敏腰背的手：「可以──還有，英敏，我可以吻你嗎？」  
  
被徵詢意見的一方抬起臉，濕漉漉的眼像是裝進了銀河：「如果你想的話。」  
  
於是姜東昊總算得到了在第二次見到他時，就一直疑惑的問題解答。  
  
他接吻時會閉上眼，纖長的、羽扇一般的睫毛會輕輕顫動，嫣紅的唇瓣是天生適合親吻的形狀，觸感美妙極了；而粉色的舌尖也很柔軟，被舐弄時會害羞地閃躲，過一會又會乖巧地探出，接受他輕柔的疼愛。  
  
是將世上所有甜美的形容詞加在一起也無法形容的美好，姜東昊想。  
  
  
  
正式確立關係後的生活似乎沒有什麼變化，除了郭英敏的宿舍床位就此形同虛設以外。  
  
姜東昊後來問了他為什麼要避著自己，坐在他腿上的郭英敏彆扭地說了那天在樹下聽見他可能會被自己連累降職的事。軍官好氣又好笑地捏了捏他的耳朵：「沒有這回事，他們是亂說的。師長叫我過去也只是想告訴我有人看我不順眼，讓我自己低調一點而已。」  
  
因為誤信傳言而平白折磨了自己五天，現在還被男朋友懲罰的人噘嘴：「那我還是搬回去宿舍吧，住在一起太不低調了。」  
  
「之前就差不多是住在一起了不是嗎？」五個上課日裡有三四天都是從他這裡出門的人竟然想拿這個威脅自己，姜東昊不禁失笑。  
  
威脅失敗的松鼠不高興地扁嘴：「我是認真的，萬一那個人又想拿我們在一起的事情去到處散佈呢？」他自己倒不覺得有什麼，家裡的話，看著父親對姜東昊總是臉色陰沉，妹妹們躲在後頭偷笑就大概知道爸媽同是同意了，但還是看搶走兒子的男人不順眼；至於同學們，他們早就猜到他是談戀愛了，只不過是猜錯了性別，很快就接受室友天天不回宿舍，光明正大去和男友同居的事。  
  
但姜東昊畢竟是軍人，保守的軍方能接受他和自己在一起嗎？  
  
「不用擔心。」姜東昊搖了搖頭：「我的軍階是靠在前線拚殺得來的，如果他們為了這件事貶謫我，那會讓以生命抗敵的士兵灰心的。」  
  
他說得篤定，郭英敏也就不再煩惱這件事，但想了想，還是試圖與他約法三章：「在外面的時候不可以牽手，也不可以抱我或親我。」  
  
姜東昊睜大了眼：「為什麼？」都已經成為情侶了，連這些事情都不能做的話，和以前有什麼差別？「說了不會有事的。」  
  
「和那個沒關係。」臉皮薄的人噘嘴：「只是我會害羞。」  
  
「可是我們都在大街旁邊的路燈下面接吻了。」而且還是你家門前。  
  
惱羞成怒的人不想承認：「那只是、只是一時意亂情迷！」  
  
不願意接受單方面訂定條款的軍官把容易害羞的男人轉過來，褐色的瞳孔裡滿是認真：「那現在再意亂情迷一次？」  
  
「嗯？等一下、姜──唔唔──」  
  
  
  
同居生活就這樣偶爾小打小鬧，大致上還算順遂地過了五個月，如果不是北非戰線開啟的戰訊傳來，郭英敏以為他會和姜東昊一直這麼過下去。  
  
原本駐守國內的陸軍第一裝甲師即將被調派到北非參與作戰，下個月就要啟程。消息傳出的幾天後，姜東昊就在師長辦公室見到了他的老長官。  
  
「孩子，好久不見。」他的老長官，陸軍第一裝甲師師長，蒙哥馬利元帥，帶著溫和的笑容問候他：「在諾丁漢休息了一年，調適得如何？」  
  
姜東昊不大清楚他是怎麼結束與元帥的談話，只記得他問自己是不是想回前線。  
  
「考慮好了就來告訴我，我會在諾丁漢待到下週。」元帥拍了拍他的肩。  
  
他想嗎？無庸置疑地，他想。軍人的血液總是渴望著硝煙味與榮耀的。在夜半不再被夢魘纏身後，他曾無數次悄悄地想是否有回到前線的一日。  
  
那是他的本能。  
  
但他現在還能這麼任性嗎？看著自己心口處靠著的那顆毛茸茸的頭，姜東昊久違地失眠了。  
  
他以為郭英敏不知道自己在煩惱什麼，無眠了好幾天，總算在掙扎中決定告訴元帥自己無法回到前線，要讓他失望了。可那天晚上，被他摟著的學生卻忽然冒出一句：「東昊想回去嗎？第一裝甲師。」  
  
姜東昊僅有的一點點睡意被這句話敲得粉碎，他訝異地看著懷裡的人：「你怎麼──」  
  
「從聽說北非要打仗，要讓第一裝甲師去後就猜到一些了。」郭英敏的聲音悶悶的：「你是怎麼想的？要回去嗎？」  
  
心情複雜的姜東昊沉默半晌，最後低聲說：「不，我──」  
  
郭英敏抬起臉，姜東昊看見他黑白分明的、小鹿一般的眼裡閃爍著水光。  
  
「不要考慮我，就按照東昊心裡的意願回答。」郭英敏盡量不讓自己的哭音太明顯：「你想上戰場嗎？」  
  
被質問的人痛苦地閉了閉眼。  
  
「想。」他說。  
  
儘管他不願意離開懷裡的人，也不願看他因為自己而哭泣，但他的骨子裡的軍人本性仍然對上陣殲敵躍躍欲試。  
  
並非不愛郭英敏，正是因為太愛他，所以姜東昊想把這種本能藏到心底最深處，打算就這樣拒絕回到前線的邀請，即使這件事可能會成為一根藏在棉堆中的針尖，讓他日後的數十年回憶起來都隱隱作痛。  
  
但郭英敏不想讓他對自己的心說謊。  
  
「我知道你想去。」從軍官這幾天悵然若失的模樣，他就明白男人的心還是嚮往著戰場。學生邊說邊按捺著湧上鼻尖的酸意：「你去吧，但是答應我，你要好好地活著回來。」  
  
看他咬著唇逼自己不能哭的模樣，姜東昊的心像是被戰車狠狠輾過一般，抱緊他嘆了口氣：「……我變軟弱了，看著你現在的樣子，滿腦子就只想拒絕元帥。」  
  
郭英敏的眼淚還是忍不住流了下來：「我會等你的，多久都會等。我就快要畢業了，到時候去當戰地記者也可以，所以不要掛心我──」  
  
「不准去。」姜東昊板起臉，對眼眶通紅的學生發出警告：「我在戰場上待過，知道該怎麼生存下去；可你是握筆而不是抓槍桿的人，一旦到了那裡根本沒辦法保障安全。乖，就待在這裡等我回來，知道嗎？」  
  
郭英敏抽噎著搖頭，鼻尖和眼梢都泛起紅色，顫著唇說不出半句話。軍官因為他洶湧的淚水，眼角也跟著浮現淚光。  
  
姜東昊將左手和他十指相扣，另一隻手輕柔地替他拭去淚水，安撫的吻不間斷地落在他臉上：「聽話。我們約好了要一起看每年的初雪，還有第一株盛開的花的，不是嗎？我會守住這個約定的，相信我，我一定會好好地回來的。」  
  
那晚他們誰也沒有睡，像是最後一次見面一樣，不停地親吻和擁抱，眼裡除了對方以外，再也容納不進其餘事物。  
  
而後月亮東沉，天際染上曦光。姜東昊在陽光之中踏進了元帥的辦公室。  
  
「我想回前線，長官。」他說，「請讓我跟隨您。」  
  
  
  
戰事爆發得很快，幾乎是第一裝甲師才剛抵達駐點，硝煙味就肆無忌憚地在這片古老的土地上瀰漫開來。郭英敏暫時搬回了家中，每天一下課就歸心似箭地奔跑回家，轉開廣播收聽新聞，各路早報和晚報也從不落下。起初英軍總是傳來噩耗，像是今日因踩中地雷而犧牲數百人、明天又是誤入德軍圈套陷落幾十人。學生聽得提心吊膽，幾乎每天都抓著報紙刊登的犧牲者名單來回掃視，就怕瞥見那個熟悉的名字；夜裡也時常因為夢見姜東昊渾身浴血而冒著冷汗醒來。在極度精神壓力下，短短時日裡他就消瘦了一大圈。直到七月底時英軍為了調整戰術而轉為防禦，不再主動進攻的消息傳來，他才稍微吃得下點東西。  
  
八月中時，來自姜東昊的第一封信總算被送到他手上。他顫抖著手，用拆信刀拆了好幾次才打開信件，看到熟悉的潦草字跡後總算放下了一顆心。  
  
「一切平安。好好吃飯和睡覺，等我回來。不要哭，也別擔心我，讓我堅定地站在前線的動力是你的笑臉，所以笑著等我回去吧。」  
  
讀完信的郭英敏既想哭又想笑，拿起筆寫起回信：「我才不會為傻瓜流眼淚。我會笑著等你的，但你也要親眼看見，才知道我是不是真的笑了不是嗎？我在這裡等你自己見證的那天。」  
  
信寄出後又忐忑地等了兩週才盼來回信，郭英敏連飯也顧不上吃就跑進書房拆信，看到內容後氣得想把信揉成一團丟進垃圾桶。  
  
「好。」  
  
真的就這麼一個字。把信翻來覆去檢查了好幾次，不敢置信的他甚至想將信紙放到燭火上烤或浸到水裡來看看是否有什麼秘密藏在裡頭，但既生氣又委屈的人最後怕連這唯一的字也失去，還是放棄了，把空白得荒謬的信紙放進鐵盒裡收好。  
  
那麼大張的紙，怎麼能就只寫一個字？直到半夜他都還翻來覆去地想著，接著想到他在前線有不少戰備工作要做，又要應付敵軍不時的突襲，能提筆給自己回信已經很不錯了。  
  
這樣想著，郭英敏也就對簡短過頭的回信釋懷了，鬆開緊擰的眉頭，做了姜東昊離開他身邊後的頭一個好夢。  
  
戰事暫停了兩個月，十月初時又再度爆發。這回勝利女神總算對著同盟軍展露微笑，英軍的好消息如同雪花般片片飛來，廣播和報紙版面天天都喜氣洋洋的，就像是德國佬和義大利人已經被一舉打回了老窩一樣。  
  
雖然知道北非戰線的勝利並不代表大戰即將告終，郭英敏的心情還是跟著明朗起來。尤其是在十一月英軍大捷，軸心國撤出阿拉曼的消息傳來時，姜東昊也在信裡告訴他北非戰況樂觀，說不定明年就能回去了。  
  
郭英敏拿著信紙看了一遍又一遍，久違地露出真心實意的笑容。  
  
十二月中，廣播帶來一個令人振奮的消息──由於敵軍全面撤退，北非戰線軍力從吃緊轉變為過剩，元帥決定讓一部份健康的士兵回到本土駐守，順帶護送需要接受治療的傷兵回國。  
  
得知消息的郭英敏無法克制自己期盼的心。  
  
如果是這樣的話，東昊會跟著回來嗎？但他上次的信說了最快也要明年？在猜測中熬過一天又一天，他也想過寫信去問，但書信一來一往動輒兩三週，而根據廣播，這批兵士十二月底就會抵達英國本土，也會經過諾丁漢郡，與其特地寫信，倒不如直接在他們經過的那天找人要來得快。  
  
  
  
隊伍途經諾丁漢的那天，郭英敏起了個大早，守在城門附近視野最好，能將行人盡收眼底的地方。  
  
或許是因為傷兵無法快速移動的緣故，官兵們在接近傍晚時才進城，郭英敏努力地在茫茫人海裡搜尋那張臉，也試圖尋找類似的背影，可一直到天色全黑，隊伍只剩下末端的幾個零散士官，他還是沒看見自己朝思暮想的人。  
  
──果然，要明年才能見面嗎？  
  
等待了整天的人難掩失落，拖著蹣跚的腳步往家的方向走。  
  
不該抱太多期待的，也不該太過貪心，東昊能平安無事就已經很好了，就算晚一點才能見面也沒關係。他不斷地在心裡默念著說服自己，可在路過幾戶團聚的人家時，聽見裡面傳來的歡聲笑語，還是忍不住抽了抽鼻子。  
  
好想東昊。  
  
想念他在自己耍賴時無奈地看著自己的樣子，想念一起說著話大笑的日子，也想念他環抱著自己睡覺的模樣。  
  
越想越覺得腳上像是被灌了鉛，垂頭喪氣的郭英敏慢吞吞地踱回家，轉進街區時卻發現家門口站著一個人。  
  
一個身上穿著陸軍制服的人。  
  
郭英敏張了張嘴，心臟驀地縮緊。  
  
是姜東昊的同僚嗎？會不會是托他帶了口信？仔細想想，他已經快一個月沒收到姜東昊的信了，是不是出了什麼事讓他不方便寫信，又或者是……他已經沒辦法寫信了？  
  
無數念頭從腦中閃過，郭英敏澀著嗓子開口：「請問──」  
  
那人轉過了身。  
  
郭英敏怔住了。  
  
下一秒，他像是一隻真正的松鼠一樣，跳到了那人身上。  
  
「怎麼會瘦成這樣？還黑了那麼多！」感受到那人碦手的肩胛骨，郭英敏克制不住地像個瘋子又哭又笑：「害我都沒認出你，傻瓜！」  
  
被罵傻瓜的人伸出手回擁他，無奈地回應：「不是說不為傻瓜流眼淚嗎，現在臉上的是什麼？」  
  
郭英敏委屈地瞪他：「傻瓜把自己弄成這個樣子，我要怎麼不哭？為什麼不告訴我你回來了？」  
  
「想給你驚喜，所以沒有提早告訴你。」姜東昊摸了摸他的頭，熟悉的觸感讓他微笑起來：「不高興嗎？」  
  
「高興。可是又很難過。」郭英敏扁著嘴看他，手指撫上他的臉。以往飽滿的雙頰凹了下去，看也知道他在那裡過得肯定沒有信裡寫得好，心又酸了起來：「瘦成這樣，怎麼辦啊，心好痛。」  
  
「你再把我餵胖不就好了嗎。」覺得戀人心疼他的樣子也很可愛，姜東昊笑著捏了捏他的鼻尖，又親了他一下：「還有個消息沒告訴你。」  
  
「是什麼？」郭英敏立刻坐立不安起來：「又要去其他戰線了嗎？」  
  
軍官看著他緊張的模樣失笑，將人抱在懷裡，湊到他耳邊輕聲細語：「元帥說我現在顧慮太多，不適合在前線，所以我又被趕回來看守軍械庫了。」  
  
他說得太過理所當然，過了好幾秒郭英敏才反應過來。瞪大眼看了他許久，確認不是在開玩笑以後才笑著哭了起來：「真的嗎？」  
  
姜東昊是想上戰場的，卻被自己給拖累了；但不必再就此提心吊膽，可以每天待在一起，又是他夢寐以求的事情。五味雜陳的郭英敏既愧疚又高興，抹著自己的眼淚哽咽著道歉：「我──是我害的，你明明想去前線──」  
  
「不要哭。」軍官握住他帶著涼意的手：「是我自己的決定。守護我所珍惜的事物比什麼都重要，我不過是明白了這點罷了。」  
  
他知道許多同袍都會在奔赴戰場時貼身帶著照片。  
  
有些是家人的照片、有些是孩子的，也有些是未婚妻。休戰時士兵們會聚在一起，苦中作樂地聊著天，不時拿出照片炫耀自己的妻子有多美麗動人、孩子又是怎麼可愛聰慧，偶爾還會為了誰的老婆或未婚妻更美而爭執不下。  
  
姜東昊也帶著一張。是離開諾丁漢前和郭英敏要的，他考上大學時為了紀念，特地穿了西裝去照相館拍的照片。  
  
照片裡的人對著鏡頭笑得青澀，臉蛋還有點嬰兒肥，看起來更顯得年輕。  
  
每天從槍彈聲不絕於耳的戰地回到營區後，他第一件事就是確認照片還在，睡前也必定要拿出來看上好一會，在腦海裡勾勒出照片主人在自己身邊微笑的模樣，而後方能安心入睡。  
  
戰事持續的某天夜裡，他迷迷糊糊地被尿意憋醒，正想去僻靜的地方解決，路上卻看見一個二十幾歲的下士坐在駐地角落默默流淚。  
  
他想了想，還是走過去問了句：「還好嗎？」  
  
「長官。」悲傷的年輕人啞著嗓子喊了他一聲：「我……我不大好。今天我收到家裡的信，我的母親在兩週前去世了。」  
  
姜東昊說不出話。失去至親至愛這種事，不是三言兩語就能安慰的。  
  
「我、我很後悔。」下士從口袋裡掏出一張破舊泛黃的照片，從上頭的痕跡可以看出照片主人時常拿著它摩娑：「她本來身子很硬朗的，是整個街區嗓門最大的老太太，老是說她能活到一百歲。來這之前我告訴她打完了仗，我就回家和未婚妻結婚，繼承家裡的商店，讓她不用在家擔驚受怕──」  
  
下士嗚咽著，用髒兮兮的袖子抹去眼淚：「可她沒有等到那一天。長官，我乞求您別告訴別人，但是我真的很後悔，後悔為什麼沒有早點回到她身邊──」  
  
姜東昊掏出手帕遞給他，低聲說了句：「我不會說的。節哀。」  
  
  
  
那晚他輾轉著想了很久，下士後悔的神情、絕望的眼神，以及話中的悽楚彷彿烙鐵一般印在腦海中，讓他開始懷疑起自己堅持來此的意義。  
  
  
他想守護那個遠在諾丁漢的人，但如果他在這裡殞命，或者郭英敏在他不在時出了事，那麼他守護的是什麼，又有什麼意義呢？  
  
就像是被當頭棒喝一般，姜東昊忽然明白了這點。  
  
他不能冒那樣的風險。  
  
戰勝以後，在元帥詢問誰願意護送傷兵回國時，他第一個站了出來。  
  
就算被人在背後指指點點，說他是懦夫也無所謂。如果失去了想守護的人，如果滿足他求勝心的代價是無法與心愛的人相守，那一切都沒有意義。  
  
  
  
諾丁漢的初雪降臨在這片大地上，細碎的雪花自空中落下，一片片飄到緊擁的兩個人身上。  
  
「我說了會守約的。」他吻上仍停不下抽泣的戀人，在唇瓣分離的間隙溫柔許諾：「從今往後無論多少年，我都會和你一起看初雪的，親愛的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很想寫Aron職業是記者的故事，有想過明星🐯X記者🐶、軍人🐯X戰地記者🐶的組合，不過一直沒有想到具體內容要寫什麼。
> 
> 前兩個禮拜去烤肉店的時候店裡在放A thousand years，腦子裡突然浮現了軍官和學生相擁的畫面，所以就成了這樣的設定……除了🐶是新聞系學生以外，跟記者完全沒關係了呢^^
> 
> 實際上開始寫大綱是週日晚上，在高速公路上坐在副駕駛座的我突然就覺得靈感來了，打開手機寫了一半細綱，回家洗完澡又繼續寫，最後在凌晨三點大概搞定了。花最多時間的永遠是查資料😂像是🐶讀的學校、🐯服役的軍團和軍械庫位置、倫敦大轟炸造成的社會現象和北非戰場的阿拉曼戰役，還有諾丁漢什麼時候下初雪都查了，寫到後面覺得腦細胞已經死了一半，開始埋怨自己為什麼要選二戰的英國背景，不過寫完的瞬間又覺得「啊，這必須是設定在那時候啊，不然味道就不對了」，產生了很大的成就感，所以下次應該還是會這樣自找麻煩😂
> 
> 寫完細綱放空了一天，昨天上午正式開始寫，老實說，這篇細綱寫了3500左右，按照之前的經驗正文字數應該會是16000-17000，結果從上午十點寫到晚上十二點之後一看字數，22000……^^
> 
> 是我人生的高峰了，之前一天寫個10000就覺得自己很厲害，沒想過還有破20000的一天，果然愛可以讓人突破自我呢^^（眼睛酸痛也是突破自我的程度）
> 
> 另外前幾天無聊用計算機算了一下，發現寫過的NU同人加起來已經二十萬字了，是以前兩年的產量，果然有愛就可以做到任何事情😂
> 
> 這篇用了比較多篇幅在寫他們怎麼是陷入彼此的，之前寫過的總是沒怎麼敘述到這部分，都很快就在一起了(心急的我)，這次想著能讓他們好好享受一次淪陷在愛情的過程就好了，所以著重描寫了這部分，希望還算合情合理（？）。
> 
> 以上是囉囉嗦嗦的後記，希望看了這篇的大家能稍微感受到想傳達的浪漫氛圍就好了~謝謝收看^^


End file.
